


The Oddballs

by hiimemiya



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, bro idk how to tag, im new to this, im so sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:55:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25563190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiimemiya/pseuds/hiimemiya
Summary: The War Era but funky and written as a horror story
Relationships: Aoba Tsumugi/Shinkai Kanata also hinted, Hibiki Wataru/Tenshouin Eichi hinted
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	The Oddballs

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS LITERALLY FROM AN ASSIGNMENT I WROTE FOR MY AP LIT CLASS HELP DON'T GET ME IF THE TIMING IS OFF WE HAD A PAGE LIMIT

“Find me five students that do not fit in. That is your only job. It will help a lot later on.”

This was Tsumugi Aoba’s job. He knew he needed to do this for their Idol group, Fine, to get to the top. Though finding these members would probably be easy, he didn’t know what he was getting into. 

During Tsumugi’s journey, he found four of the members faster than he thought. Rei Sakuma, Wataru Hibiki, Kanata Shinkai, and Shu Itsuki.  
This was during the War Era at Yumenosaki! Of course it was pretty easy, the man who gave him this quest already made more students commit suicide than ever. They had all lost their hopes of being an idol, so they had to go somewhere, right?

“Eichi-kun… I did it but at what cost…? I can’t find a 5th member, there is no one else willing to fit this criteria.” Tsumugi said, holding his hand to his chest. His palms were sweaty, he didn’t want to have the same fate as the other idols. Then again…

He wasn’t actually speaking to the president at all, was he? Tsumugi was speaking to the shelf of books in the library, practicing. Suddenly another shelf fell, and Tsumugi being the curious man he was, he had to go check it out. 

Alas it ended up being his old pal, Natsume. He knew that he had found his 5th member. Natsume was practicing spells! Was this fate…?  
“Natsume-chan, what’s all this…?” He asked. Natsume didn’t trust why he was asking. Sure they knew each other well, but he really didn’t understand why Tsumugi would come to him.

“I’m practicing… please leave…” Natsume said, standing up and backing against the wall. He wasn’t playing this time, he knew Tsumugi was going to do something that he wouldn’t like. 

“Ah, Natsum-” 

SLASH

Tsumugi looked down at his stomach, his eyes growing in fear. 

Blood pouring out of his stomach from a simple slash. This was Natsume’s doing, seeing as he did grab the knife he was using for his work.  
The boy smiled, walking up closer to Tsumugi. 

“I see you wanted me to be an oddball, right? RIGHT?!” He kept stabbing Tsumugi in the stomach until the taller boy fell to the ground. Natsume sat on him, stabbing and slashing his face until he couldn’t be recognized. There was blood everywhere on him and around him. 

Tsumugi Aoba was dead, and he was to blame. 

“Ah, you did the deed for me, didn’t you, Sakasaki-kun?” A voice said, getting louder and louder as a man walked into the room.  
“Rei-niisan… I….. I didn’t mean to! He just... he…”

“It’s okay… This was needed…” The man, Rei said. Rei Sakuma was simply an oddball because of his family’s weird disease, making them seem like vampires. Tsumugi thought he was perfect, and wrote him down for the president. 

Tap. Tap. Tap.

The president was slowly walking to the other man. He was in love with this man, so he started a war over it. The other man was Wataru Hibiki. The president loved his long blue hair, his tall self, and his eccentric personality. Of course, the president was too shy to talk to the other man, so he would stare at him for a bit, then leave. He was in love.  
“Eichi, you know I can see you right?” Wataru laughed, walking over to him. 

The president, named Eichi Tenshouin, turned back around. 

“Hibiki Wataru of the “Four Oddballs”, I didn’t mean to stare, forgive me.” Eichi mumbled, holding his chest.

Bump. Bump. Bump. That was the sound only Eichi could hear. His cheeks were a bright pink, seeing how close Wataru got to him. 

“Eichi! Meet me in the student council room immediately, okay? I wanna have a small talk with you…” Wataru said, and with that, he disappeared.  
Eichi didn’t know how he did it, but of course, he was in love. This wasn’t a trick, was it? He didn’t think so at all, he was just too in love with this man.  
Tap.

Eichi was walking up the stairs to the room, his heart pounding. Maybe his heart rate went up? He didn’t think he was that excited to see Wataru. Along the way was Nazuna, a member of Shu Itsuki’s unit Valkyrie. Eichi decided not to say anything to him, though Nazuna stopped him. 

The smaller boy didn’t talk much at all, not after being in Valkyrie. Though he finally opened his mouth. 

“Oshi-san and Kagehira were talkin’ recently, you shouldn’t go up to the student council room, Emperor.” He said, though very monotone. Eichi nodded but shrugged him off. He wanted to see Wataru so badly. 

Tap.

He’s almost there, though he sees Hokuto Hidaka, a member from Wataru’s unit. He waves, but Hokuto doesn’t seem to wave back. He actually runs down the stairs. Eichi found that weird, but decided to finally get to the room. 

Creak.

He opens the door. Eichi has fallen to the ground. 

A body, hanging by its legs in front of him. There is no head, but there is blood everywhere. It smells. 

Eichi felt as if he was going to vomit. The guts hanging out of the corpse wasn’t a nice sight to see. 

Turning around in the seat is Rei Sakuma, laying his arms on the desk and resting his head on his hands. 

“Thanks to Hibiki, it looks like he got you to come here. Cute… cute. Kanata.”

A blue haired boy came out from the other room. He was so bubbly wild holding the head of his dear boyfriend, Tsumugi Aoba. 

“Bluebird-san looks “good” like this… right~?” Kanata said, kissing the head of Tsumugi and hugging it to his chest. Eichi wanted to scream, but nothing would come out.

“You made us the oddballs for a reason… right? You see us as monsters… killing your dear unit mate… You ruined the school, Tenshouin. We may have killed one but you killed many. Have you heard about the death of Miss Narukami’s friend? I bet you haven’t since you don’t seem to care, and for what? For a theatre boy? Come on Tenshouin…”

Rei stood up, walking over to the poor man on his knees, grabbing him by his hair and pulling his face towards his, smiling.

“Wouldn’t that make you the monster…?”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope u enjoyed it idk what I grade I got but at this point I'm too afraid to ask


End file.
